


Working for Jim Moriarty

by SpidersSniper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ice Cubes Kink, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpidersSniper/pseuds/SpidersSniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes home to a bored Jim - never a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working for Jim Moriarty

You walk inside Jim’s flat- well apparently it’s yours too now. You guess that it’s just one of your rewards of fucking your boss. Not that you didn’t enjoy it and you were the one who fucking initiated that stupid fucking kiss which led to sucking each other off in a some dirty alleyway.

One thing led to another and now you had him trying all sorts of new things on you and coming up with these kinks which some were pretty inhuman and psychotic. Not to say you didn't love them but three years ago this wouldn't have been your cup of tea at all.

But there the bastard was, lying stretched out on the sofa like a cat. Dumping your bag on the floor, a half smile crawled to your lips.

“What’s my kitten been up to today?” You called out to him as you entered the kitchen to try see if he left you anything for dinner - a bowl of spaghetti apparently. How generous of him.

“Oh, ‘Bastian don’t call me that. It’s dreadfully sentimental and just sounds disgusting.” You could practically hear his cringe and you easily notice the boredom and annoyance in his voice accompanied by the tapping of his fingers on that laptop of his.

Letting out a chuckle as you loved to tease Jim, as dangerous as it was - especially when he’s in a mood like this. Jim Moriarty being bored meant he was in his most unpredictable state, meaning that anything would happen. Anything.

Setting the microwave timer to three minutes and cursing as you stub your toe on the edge f the kitchen counter while exiting the kitchen. Closing his laptop with a huff, sliding it under the sofa, Jim got up off the sofa and gave you a look which told you what he wanted without any words. As weird as it was, the two of you didn’t need to speak to each other that much. It was just a collection of glares and facial expressions which said it all.

Making your way to the bedroom and flicking the light on as you entered. Seemed Jim even cleaned up while you were out doing his dirty work. The sheets were no longer stained with blood and other substances, the headboard too as well as the pillows. He done a pretty good job. There wasn’t even suits or t-shirts and jeans thrown around everywhere any more. Curtains were closed like always and it was like Jim was trying to shut the world out.

Behind you Jim gave you a prod and you turned your head to look behind you and see he was holding a glass of water with some ice cubes and you just wondered why the hell he needed that in Winter and when the hell did he get that without you hearing him going to the kitchen?

You could tell that the bastard was reading your mind again as he scoffed and rolled his eyes, pushing past you so he could set the glass down on the bedside table and open one of the draws, hand shuffling around to find lube probably or a condom.

“Don’t ask questions, Sebastian. They’re usually awfully stupid.”

Now he was just being a prick but you stripped yourself of your shirt nonetheless and unbuckled your belt that Jim got you only last week. Unlooping it and Jim reached his hand out, back still turned to you.

“Give it here, Whoran.”

That fucking nickname. Jesus Christ. It’s practically what people thought of him now-a-days. Jim Moriarty’s whore. Hence the nickname from Jim now gives him.

Handing over the belt, you wiggled your trousers off and kicked off your shoes as you clambered onto the bed, springs creaking as you got on and you layed on your back, watching while your boss stripped himself of his clothes too - which hardly took him long. And in a minute he had made sure to spread your legs apart as he kneeled in the space between them, looking at you up and down. He was probably thinking of fucking you with a gun or some weird shit like that.

In the distance of the flat you hear the microwave make that annoying long beep and you really couldn't give a fuck about eating now. Mind hazed with thoughts of what’s to come and you arch your back up a little in need of him to hurry up and do something. Cock twitching and you might just need to take things into your own hands soon.

Tugging at your boxers, you sat up, pulling them off and throwing it over to the pile of clothes in the corner that were yours. He leant down hand wrapping around your cock that was already half hard and you had to try suppress a groan, grabbing at the sheets as he slides his tongue up the underside of your cock. You almost whimper when he pulls away, grabbing your wrists and binding them to the headboard, leather cutting into your skin already and he sits on your hips, two fingers pinching an ice cube out of the water and putting it in his mouth, letting you wonder what on earth he’s doing and- oh fuck!

Struggling against your restraints as his mouth is around your cock, ice cube still in his mouth and it’s a weird sensation that leaves your head spinning, heels pressing into the mattress as you bare your teeth and you can just hear him chuckle as he pulls off, ice cube in between his two fingers tips again, setting it on the bedside table again and undoing your restraints.

“On your hands and knees, Moran. Now.”

And you do exactly as your told and he doesn't seem to wait long at all as you hear a rip from behind you and his hitched breath. Within a painful second he’s gripping onto your hips as he pushes in you. Shoulders drawing up and your knuckles turning white as you grip onto the pillows, hissing at the pain.

He could of at least used a finger or two to fucking open you up a little but no he decides to do it the sadistic way. Repeatedly slamming into you, time and time again. His hand gripping around your hard-on and your eyes shut closed, being stuck with the mix of pleasure and pain as he’s jerking you off fast and hard and you know he must have been desperate because he usually takes his time with everything - God do you know that.

He makes those higher-pitched moans, strangled and choking and you know he’s close because you’ve heard those sounds too many times to count and you’re gasping for breath, all kinds of sounds emitting from your throat that you can’t hold. Just one more stroke- spilling your cum all over Jim’s hand and the sheets as he goes deadly still, grip on your hip  becoming painfully tight and his hand is released from your cock. Collapsing on top of you as he breathes right into your ear - which is kind of annoying but you just deal with it instead. Your panting and he finally pulls out, tossing the soiled condom in the bin - nearly missing.

Sparks of pain shooting down your spine and oh fuck does it hurt. You might even have to take the day off tomorrow and he’s rolled off you now and your trembling arms give in, making you fall flat onto the bed. You can feel his eyes on you now and you just ignore him as he pulls the duvet over you, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and he walks out the room as if nothing happened.

 


End file.
